Bella's Jacob
by brittoni21
Summary: Just how New Moon is sort of like in my mind :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so i don't own anything, and i'm not saying it's a good story, but i was bored so i wrote it, some of this stuff comes from the book, some from my head :)**

**~Bella's POV~  
**

I was SO bored, just laying there in my room. I jumped out of bed and went to the window, it was hot outside but still cloudy. So i dressed in a black tank top, grey shorts, and black ugg boots. I have to brush my wavy brown hair that now reached my waist. I went down stairs, it was Monday so Charlie was at work. Before i leave I grab the tan leather jacket Alice gave me before she left. I cringe slightly at the thought of the Cullens, I miss Alice so much. I get in my truck and drive towards La Push.

I was halfway there when I remembered that Jacob didn't want to see me anymore. I pulled off to the side of the road and rested my head on the steering wheel. Wondering what I should do, I turned off her truck and grabbed my guitar from the passenger seat and wandered into the forest. Somehow I found herself in a small clearing.

I sat on a fallen log and strummed the guitar softly while I started singing.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**

I can't help but think about the last time I saw Jacob when we were sitting in his car talking to me. I loved his eyes, they were brown, but if you looked close enough there was green in there too.

**  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs and**

**I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

It was true, I realized that if Edwards was stupid enough to leave, he didn't deserve me, but then Jacob had found out he was a werewolf, sworn to protect the reservation. And banned from being my friend by Sam Uley.

I sighed and set the guitar down next to me. "You have a beautiful voice Bella." a soft silky voice said from in front of me, my head snapped up and I saw him, he was about a football field away I smiled sadly, "Hello Laurent." he grinned, "I actually didn't expect to see you here." he strolled towards me, graceful as ever, "Isn't it the other way around? I do live here, I thought you were in Alaska with Tanya." he stopped right in front of her, "Yes well, I've never stayed in one place too long and I could stick to the... meal plan." I should have panicked but all I did was chuckle, "Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked. he sat down next to me on the bolder. "Yes, I'm actually here as a favor for her... She won't be happy about this." I raised an eyebrow at him, "About what?" he smiled, "About me killing you, she wanted to do it, you see she is quite put out with you Bella." now both of my eyebrows were almost at my hairline, but I wasn't afraid of death, I was alone anyway. "Put out? with me?" he laughed and shook his head, "James was her mate and your Edward killed him, to her killing you is the perfect revenge plan." he sighed, "But i guess her plan was flawed, seeing as he left you." that probably would have hurt me a month ago. He grabbed my right arm and traced his finger over the scar form James, "After all how much can he love you if he didn't let you join him." he cradled the arm now, "James did what Edward couldn't, he was going to turn you into what you wanted so badly, but Edward took that, he sucked the venom before you could turn." I yanked my arm out of his grip and glared, "I'd rather be human then stuck with him." he stood up and looked her over, "I'll leave you Bella, but be warned, Victoria will show no mercy, but I see you have no ties to Edward anymore." he took a necklace from under his shirt and put it around my neck, "Good luck child." then he was gone, I looked at the necklace, It was a long gold chain with a ruby the size of pebble enclosed in twisted gold wires and muttered, "Thanks."

**buahahahah :D**

**lemme know what you think! **

**please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so i don't own anything, and i'm not saying it's a good story, but i was bored so i wrote it, some of this stuff comes from the book, some from my head :)**

**~Bella's POV~**

I grabbed my guitar and headed to my truck. I hadn't gone far when something was next to me,  
I couldn't help it, I screamed and jumped, and somehow landed on the ground. A deep baritone voice chuckled, "Nice Bella." I looked up and saw a shirtless Jacob grinning at me. I couldn't return the smile,  
"What do you want Jacob?" I whispered looking at the ground. He knelt down beside me and grabbed my chin in his huge hand, "I was making sure you were all right, we smelt leech in the area and then i smelt you.  
" I moved my head from his hand, "It was just Laurent warning me." a growl erupted from him, "Warn you about what?" I sighed, "Victoria." "Who's Victoria?" he snarled, I stood up and grabbed my guitar, stepping away from him, "It's none of your business, besides I don't want you to get in trouble for talking to me.  
" I went around him and kept walking. He grabbed my arm and let out a noise that sounded like a whimper, "Bells, please, if you're in trouble we can help." I turned to him and cupped his cheek in my hand,  
"I couldn't bare to see you get hurt because of me, Jacob, you or you're friends." then I turned back around and started walking to my truck.

He obviously wasn't taking no for an answer, he swept me off my feet bridal style. "Let me down, Jacob! Now." "No, I'm taking you to my house and you're going to tell me and the pack who this Victoria is and how you know her." I rolled my eyes, "Oh yay, well we have to take my truck so Charlie doesn't flip out."  
We got to my truck in record time. He put me in the passenger seat and he got behind the wheel. I crossed my arms and starred out the window.

When we got to his house there were people hanging out on the porch, she recognized Embry, Quill, and Sam. I got out of the car, but didn't go far. I lent up against my truck. Sam scowled at Jacob, "Jacob, what do you think you're doing?" the others had their hackles raised too. I rolled my eyes, "Jacob, I'm going home, I can handle this on my own." he stopped me, "No you can't." "Jacob, I want to go home now, just leave me alone, okay?" I stormed past him and got behind the wheel. "Bells, please don't go." "Me being on the top of some vampires hit list is not their concern." when he heard me say that I saw Sam and the pack's posture change, "Bella, if you are in trouble, Jake is right, we can help." Sam said calmly, "Come inside so we can talk."

I groaned and followed them all into the house. After we were all sitting somewhere Jacob looked at me,  
"Now what's going on Bells?" I ran my hand through my hair, "Um, ok. Well last spring break I was out with the Cullens when we met up with a small coven of nomad vampires, James, Laurent, and Victoria, the only problem was that unlike the Cullens these vampires didn't drink animal blood. James was a tracker, it was all just a game to him, but he lost. Me, Alice, and Jasper took off to Phoenix, he lured me to him by making me believe he had my mother, he had already cracked my skull and broken my leg by the time Edward got there.  
Edward grabbed me and tried to jump out the window, but James pulled him down, there I pulled glass out of my leg, I guess i severed my artery or something, but then James threw Edward across the room, and before Edward could reach me James had already bit me." I traced the crescent shaped scar on my right wrist.  
"The venom was excruciating, then Carlisle arrived with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, they killed James while Carlisle stopped the bleeding and Edward sucked the venom out." I scratched the back of my neck,  
"Yeah that's about it." the wolves were looking at me like I was crazy. Jacob knelt down in front of me,  
"But why is Victoria after you?" "Because James was her mate." Sam put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry you went through that, but now we will protect you." I smiled at him, "Thanks." he nodded, "Well It's late,  
we will leave you." him and the rest of the pack left. "You can stay the night here Bells, I'll call Charlie."  
I nodded and curled, I didn't realize how tired I was until I was passed out.

**buahahahah :D**

**lemme know what you think! **

**please :)**


End file.
